


Feelings

by osehorn13



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotions, Feelings, Jim feels, Love, M/M, so does seb, they feel together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: Jim didn't let himself feel until he met Seb. It was too powerful, too dangerous.





	

Love.   
It was such a powerful emotion.  
Jim Moriarty didn't trust himself with it. Not until he met Sebastian.  
Sebastian Moran.  
How does one describe such a man?  
He was utterly perfect, with military training, one of the best snipers in the world, and, better yet, was Ok with Jim's line of work. He even helped occasionally.  
It was only meant to be casual, they were just friends, nothing more, but Jim was wrong.  
He started to feel feelings.  
He would have called himself infatuated even, if he resorted to such primitive humanistic emotions.  
Jim Moriarty didn't feel. Not until he met Sebastian.  
He felt then.  
If anything, he felt too much.  
Too much, not enough.  
Wasn't it all just relative?


End file.
